happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It Fakes One to Tango
It Fakes One to Tango is an episode of the 68th season. In this episode, Snappy goes against Waltz in a dance-off for Princess' heart. Of course, he'll be resorting to cheating too. Starring *Waltz *Snappy Featuring *Princess Appearances *Stacy *Power *Persona Plot Snappy is seen trying to perfect a dance move with Stacy. For her final move, she gets a running start and jumps into Snappy's arms, which leads to Snappy cutting them off when he tries to grab them. As Stacy runs around, obviously losing lots of blood, Snappy realizes he won't win the dance competition the fair way. He gets a thought in hiss head and evilly rubs his claws together. At a party, many GTF's dance to music. Snappy enters at the exact moment of when the dance competition is happening. Waltz steps onto the stage and sees Snappy and greets him. Snappy tells him he wants to go against Waltz for Princess' heart and Waltz agrees. Waltz then tightens his bow and spins in a circle around Snappy. Snappy glares at Waltz. He tries to copy Waltz, failing completely and killing a few GTF's by snapping their heads off. Princess and Waltz laugh at this, but Snappy continues to dance, impressing Princess with how well he can tap-dance. Waltz angrily looks at Snappy but calms down and spins on one toe across the stage, spelling out "Dance with me!". Princess is impressed by this but Snappy just crosses his arms in anger and thinks of a way to win Princess' heart. Snappy sees an electrical cord and snaps it when no one is looking, zapping a few GTF's to death, though just missing Waltz. Snappy pushes down a marble statue of Princess, once more crushing a group of GTF's. Waltz runs on top of the tipped statue and jumps off it. Snappy sees his chance to kill Waltz and keeps his claws up and open. Instead, Waltz falls on a loose tile on the ground which slams on the top of Snappy's head. As Snappy dizzily wanders around, Waltz continues dancing. Snappy decides to put an end to Waltz' act and pours water onto the ground where the electrical wire is. He snickers evilly and pretends to dance. Princess, watching Waltz dance, is overcome with joy and prepares to declare Waltz the winner. However, Waltz spins onto the electrical water, killing him. Princess declares Persona, who was never seen once in the competition and is dressed in a tuxedo and a red bow, for not killing dozes of innocent characters. Persona cheers and hugs Princess. Snappy angrily looks on. The statue that crushed the GTF's rolls over, crushing Princess and Persona. Snappy takes Persona's medal and runs off. Deaths *Stacy bleeds to death (debatable). *Multiple GTF's are beheaded, crushed, electrocuted and smashed. *Power and Waltz are electrocuted. *Princess and Persona are crushed by the statue. Trivia *Power is seen in the crowd being zapped to death. *The title is a pun on 'it takes one to tango' and 'fakes'. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes